In inkjet printing systems, it is desirable to have several characteristics of each print cartridge easily identifiable by a controller, and it is desirable to have such identification information supplied directly by the print cartridge. The “identification information”, for example, can provide information to the printer controller to adjust the operation of the printer and ensure correct operation. A print cartridge can store this identification information using a small, non-volatile memory, such as an erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM). As print technology evolves, it is desirable to expand the EPROM to store more information. Larger EPROMs, however, lead to longer testing time during manufacture. Longer testing times results in a significant increase in manufacturing cost.